Birthday Wishes
by reaganjanko
Summary: This takes place from the shooting scene in Friendship, love and loyalty. They never went in depth of how Jamie felt. this is a different take on the episode. please read and review. more chapters coming every week.
1. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

She was lying still at the bottom of the staircase, motionless, her breathing was light and hardly noticeable. Her vest was wet and now filling with a blood stain. When he reached her, her eyes were shut. He felt like he just experienced a blast from the past, the memories just flooded through his head. All the times he should have just told her, were stuck in his head.

He ripped open the vest, the sound of the velcro didn't make any noise. It was soaked with blood, which made Jamie break inside. Her uniform was filling with red. He couldn't feel of the gunshot hole which put him in a panic. He pushed onto her stomach, hoping he could find the pressure point to stop it from leaking.

Her eyes fluttered open and flew right to Jamie. His face was full of nerves, which scared her. She was too confused to remember what happened, but when she saw him holding onto her she felt safe. She reached her hand over to grab onto his hand.

Jamie was her security blanket. She stuck by him for 5 years and never had any doubts that he wouldn't keep her safe.

He took her hand and looked at her, "look at me," he said shaky, "you are not leaving me right here. You hear me?" He said sternly.

His emotions were all jumbled up, and so were hers. "I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm so sorry."

Jamie put his head against hers, he felt her tears on his cheek. He felt her breathing go from high to low. He couldn't hear her crying any longer. He lifted his head and her eyes were closed. He could barely see her chest moving up and down.

'It's too late', he thought to himself as he cradled her head in his hands on his lap. He was right behind her footsteps, when she bolted up the stairs, nobody was blocking her view. She was on her own. She chased the perp up 6 flights of stairs on her own.

"Eddie, EDDIE!" he yelled at her. When she didn't respond, something in his gut told him this was the end.

Jamie took one of her hands in his own and held it tight. Her finger were small and cold. The tips of her fingers were just lying on his when he felt a tiny squeeze of her index finger on his palm. A shock wave ran through his body, the world around him froze.

He saw her happy, jumpy, outgoing self in front of him. She was smiling as if no one could take her happiness away. He was walking her home, from the bar after tour, both of them tipsy, but still in their right minds. That's when he snapped back to reality.

Renzulli arrived on the scene when he heard the ten-thirteen and saw Jamie's face flushed red. He stopped in his tracks, when he noticed Eddie on the floor, blood all around her. Jamie looked flustered, confused and lost.

"Reagan!" Renzulli called out as he ran over to him. He knelt down next to Eddie who laid motionless on the cement floor. He helped put pressure on her stomach.

Paramedics surrounded him, he didn't understand a word that was said to him, nor did he care. Eddie was pulled from his arms, onto the stretcher and that's when he saw all the blood from her uniform on the floor, all over the place.

Jamie watched as the put the oxygen mask on her and pumped air into her body. He was getting ready to follow Eddie onto the bus when he felt Renzulli's arm pull him back.

"Reagan, you need to stay at the scene." he dreaded every word when he spoke, and he knew that Jamie would want to kill him.

"Sarge," he said as he turned his head.

"Jamie, you need to stay."

"I'm Leaving Sarge," Jamie said sternly.

"REAGAN!"

"EDDIE IS LYING IN A STRETCHER, BLEEDING OUT BECAUSE I FAILED TO PROTECT HER." He screamed. He grabbed his gun and shield and tossed them to Renzulli. "You know where to find me."

Jamie sat in ICU next to Eddie. She was hooked up to machines, needles in her arms, and a ventilator helping her breathe. A doctor continued to come in to check on her. A knock on the door caused Jamie to turn his head. He was the only one in ICU visiting because only one person was allowed in the room at a time he refused to leave her side.

"Hey," Frank said as he walked into Eddie's room.

"Hey," Jamie said depressed.

Franks sighed, "she's not doing good is she?"

"Well, she's here," he said and took a breath, "but… I don't think she's here."

"Jamie, I understand that she was shot," he started and his voice got stronger, "but, you were not allowed to leave that crime scene. You and Eddie were the first to arrive. You had a duty to stay and-"

Jamie cut him off, "-and Eddie was shot. I watched her fall down those stairs and smack her head, while I was right behind her. I wasn't fast enough." he said in regret.

He looked down and then back up at Jamie, "I'm sorry, but I have to put you on modified assignment until further notice."

"It's fine, I'm going to be taking time off anyway," he said and looked up at him. "I have 5 years of sick days that haven't been used."

"Jamie, why are you acting this way?"

Jamie rubbed his hands in his face, sighed and looked up, "Because I never told her, and now" he said pointing, "now it's too late."

"Jamie, she'll wake up."

"The doctor said that she's pretty much gone, but in different words."

Frank didn't know what to say. He knew Jamie was protective over his partners, but when he saw the way he stayed on watch, he knew Jamie's regrets. He walked around the bed and planted a kiss on her forehead, she was cold and her color was flushed from her face.

Close to midnight, all visit hours were over, but Jamie refused to leave. He took a fight on with one of the nurses and eventually won his way over. The heart machine was constant, it was beeping towards the same rhythm each time.

Jamie kept watch over her all night. He couldn't fall asleep no matter how tired he was and refused to close his eyes. Her color was completely drained from her face. It didn't look like his Eddie.

Jamie was startled by a knock at the door when he saw Renzulli standing there in front of him.

"I never once thought this would happen." He said sadly as he sat down next to him.

Jamie was so flustered and confused, he didn't want to believe it nor could he. "She-she's gone. She's just here in person."

Jamie held onto her hand all night and still didn't let it go. He took a deep breath and look back at Renzulli. "I never told her." He admitted.

He was shocked. Jamie never confessed his feelings. He could see they continued to grow closer and closer over the past year. He figured they were sneaking around, but never said anything that came out as false information.

"What?" he said in shock

"I should have told her and now, it's too late. I had so many opportunities and I missed on them, because I had one goal to keep her safe, and I thought she was safest with me. I guess I was wrong." He was going to continue when he heard the nurse come in with a clipboard full of papers and pens.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to give this to you." She said as she placed the stack of papers in his hand.

Renzulli waited for the nurse to leave, when he spoke, "what are those for."

Jamie looked up at Eddie, "life support papers."

"Jamie…" he said in sorrow.

"She told me before she didn't want to be a vegetable lying on a bed everyone feeling bad for. It was easier back then, but now…" his voice cracked. "I don't want to give her up this easily."

"Give it some time and thought. You're not in your right mind right now. Why don't you go take a look through her locker? She has some stuff in there that has been piling up. I think it's your turn to do some researching." he told him and got up. He gave a small smile to Eddie before he walked out, hoping this wouldn't be hospital last time visiting.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

hi guys!! just a quick note. the story is saying complete and wont let me change it to incomplete. ITS NOT COMPLETE!! there are more chapters on its way. i think ill do weekly updates or every 5 days! leave a review and i hope you enjoy!!

love you guys!! -bella


	3. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A knock at the door startled Renzulli. As he looked up a worried smile drew across his face. "Jamie?"

"Hey Sarge, do you mind if I take a look through her locker?" He asked in exhaust.

"Yeah, that's no problem but, who's with Eddie right now?"

"Danny, I told him I wouldn't be long so." He said and rubbed his face.

"All right, you can just go right in, all of them just left for tour."

"Thanks again, Sarge."

"Anything for you Reagan," Renzulli said as he watched Jamie walked out the door. "And Jamie, tell her, for me"

The door to the women's locker room creaked as it was opened. Jamie knew exactly where her locker was. He quickly did the locker combination and when he opened it up, it looked perfectly clean.

'stuff piling up? there's nothing' Jamie thought to himself.

On the side of the locker door, there were pictures of her from the academy and higher up, Jamie's heart sunk. Higher up were pictures of her and Jamie. At least 5 or 6. The one that stuck to Jamie the most, was her celebration party after she got off probation. Someone took a picture of them right when he walked in. Eddie had the biggest smile written across her face. That broke his heart. She was lying in a bed in ICU, with a machine helping her breathe and he was the one that had to make the decision to keep her alive in body or to take her away from suffering and that killed him.

Jamie continued to look, he found her birthday card her wrote her and some jewelry. Jamie took a final look around the locker and swiped his hand across the top of the board. It was enveloped in with Jamie written across the top with Eddie's handwriting.

 _Jamie,_ _Today is a Big for me. Today is your Birthday. The day we met, you become an undetectable part of my life and make my life fully perfect. You make me feel that I don't need anything to make life happy. Yeah, I know that sometimes I make you go insane and drive you nuts. (well I can't drive you nuts, because you won't let me drive) First of all, I want to make sure everyone knows that I can't stand you 99.999% of the time. I've never met someone who annoys me as much as you do, but at the same time, I've never been more thankful that you're that person. Thank you for the constant reminders that I can do whatever I set my mind to, whether that's acing an exam or finishing that half-pound burger you made me order. Thank you for being there when I have to rant about boys because you're always there to listen. I actually don't how we became so close. Maybe it's because I find your horrible sense of humor hilarious, or maybe because we're so different and the cliché "opposites attract" is so true. I don't know how it happened, but I'm so glad that it did._ _Happy Birthday, Partner!_ _Love you always, Eddie_

Jamie's heart flew down to his stomach. The happy birthday card that was for him next week. Eddie always found a way to keep him entertained and planned for a bunch of people to join them at the bar after tour. Every day, she would ask Jamie what he would want for his birthday, but now all he wanted was her back.

Jamie stood up and gently placed everything back in her locker. He slowly closed the locker and a surge of anger hit him. He punched her locker and sunk himself down to the floor. I can't do this without her

The ride back to the hospital felt like the longest trip of a lifetime. by the time he got into the building, the nurses already knew the drill. They knew his name and he already knew which room to go to. When he walked in, he saw Danny watching over Eddie. He looked as concerned as Jamie.

"Hey, I'm back," he said as he took a seat next to him. "Any changes?"

Danny looked back over at him, "No. Her fingers move a little, but nothing drastic." Jamie didn't take his eyes off of her, "why didn't you tell her kid?" Danny asked in confusion.

Jamie sighed in regret, "because I wanted to be able to protect her, but look where that got me." he said pointing at her.

Her breathing rate was still steady, the heartbeat monitor made the same continuous beep which drove Jamie insane. He couldn't take it seeing her lying still in a bed for so long. She was one of those outgoing, active people that were always doing something, she hated to sit home. It could be 1 am and she would be calling him to come over because she was bored from sitting home alone.

"I understand you wanting to protect her, but you could have at least told her." he turned toward Jamie, "She is lying in that bed, thinking nobody is waiting for her, but you have always been by her side. Talk to her Jamie, please." Danny said as he stood up and walked out the door.

Jamie waited for Danny to leave the room before he started. "I hope you don't think you are on your own." he sighed before he started again, "When I saw you fall down those steps and watching you cry in my arms, my heart was torn."

Jamie looked down at the life support papers and back up at Eddie. "Please don't make me sign these," he said as his voice cracked. He stood up and planted a kiss on her head and took her hand in his. She was still cold, but Jamie felt something tighten around his hand and that was her finger.


	4. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3** 7 days have passed since the shooting, Jamie's birthday was in 2 more. Everyone surrounded her room, hoping something different would happen. Officers stood outside her room guarding. Jamie still stood by her side, holding her hand.

Jamie watched as everyone watched her and prayed over her. This is exactly what she didn't want. She didn't want people to feel bad for her.

 _Flashback: SQUAD CAR_

 _"Ok, I added you to my emergency list," Eddie said as she hopped into the squad car along with Jamie._

Jamie _gave her a confused look, "I thought you said you didn't trust me?"_

 _"I don't, but you're always with me and, well I kinda trust you." She told_ him.

He _smirked a laugh, "well, if you get hurt, I'm going to be with you so, I might be hurt as well"_

 _"Shut up" she laughed, "oh also" she started getting more serious, "if I'm somehow dying or something like that and I'm a vegetable hooked up to machines, please don't leave me there so people feel bad for me and stare at me while I'm, well you know, dead."_

Jamie's _facial expressions changed, "wait, I'm the one who has to pull the plug?"_

She _nodded at him and she could see him getting nervous._

 _"Oh my god, I'll probably never happen, you don't have to worry. But give me at least a day and then pull it."_

 _"You are so confident in this."_

 _"Jamie, I'm serious," she told_ him.

He _laughed, "2 days got it"_

 _"Thank you," she said confidently which made both of them laugh._

End _of Flashback._

"I have to," Jamie said standing up.

"Have to what?" Danny asked confused.

"I have to pull the plug," Jamie said frustrated

Danny stood up and grabbed his arm and pull him down on the chair, "you are not pulling that damn plug, do you hear me?" he scolded. "She'll wake up, you have to give it time," he told him more gentle.

"AND WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T?" he screamed and he voice went quieter, "She doesn't want to be watched, she doesn't want people to see her like this and feel bad for her. This isn't Eddie. She isn't happy go lucky, she's laying in a bed with a breathing machine, tubes, and needles all over her. I can't watch her any longer." he ranted, "She thinks that nobody is waiting for her. I'm waiting for her and she's not waking up. I love her and I never got to tell her. She's gone Danny and I'm just making her suffer even more by leaving her on this damn machine."

"Jamie, you are not pulling that plug yet," Frank said as he walked into the room.

"She doesn't want to be seen like this. This isn't her." he said getting choked up, "she is the most happy go lucky person and seeing her like this. I need a break" Jamie said walking out of her room to the vending machine.

The vending machine was refusing to accept Jamie's money. He was annoyed and frustrated. Seeing Eddie hooked up to tubes, cold and the color drained from her body killed him. Everything seemed to be going downhill. He smacked the machine thinking something might work, but nothing did. He took all his frustrations out on the machine and sunk down to the floor. He could care less about his Water, The only thing on his mind was Eddie.

Danny was talking to Frank when he walked back into the room. Eddie still had no change in movement. Jamie took a seat next to the bed and held her hand and rubbed it with his thumb. The heart monitor started to change, the beeping sound came out of rhythm which startled Jamie and everyone else that was in the room. A nurse walked in with a stethoscope and took her heartbeat. "No change, it was just ventilator doing something weird. Did you happen to do anything with those papers yet? The doctor needs them." she told him

Jamie knew one way or another he was going to have to sign them. He took the pen, looked back at Eddie and rubbed his face. He couldn't stand to see her like that anymore. He swiped his signature across the paper.

"Jamie, wait, stop," Danny said as he put his hand on the clipboard. "Are you really giving up on her that easy?" he asked in concern.

He looked at Eddie and back at Danny, "She's not giving up without a fight, but I can't just leave her here like that." he handed over the papers to the nurse. "It's all up to her now," he said with a sigh and sat back down next to her.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Jamie stayed with Eddie all night, talking to her, holding her hand and taking in every facial feature and all her movements. The doctor said they would be in by 12 pm to take her off life support. The nerves ran through Jamie like a waterfall. He was the one to make the decision whether everyone else liked it or not. It was her decision to make and he wanted to respect them.

Her chest was still rising and falling at the same rate. Her finger would move around Jamie's palm every so often and that gave a bit of hope. He wanted to be able to see that same happy go lucky Eddie again. Jamie was torn at the part that she was never able to tell her how he felt, that she thought that nobody was there waiting for her.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Okay? I love you, don't ever doubt that I don't. Just because I've never said it doesn't mean I've never meant it."

Renzulli walked in closer to 10:45 am. "Still no change?" he asked saddened.

Jamie didn't take his off of her, "no" he said close to a whisper. "I'm taking her off life support," He said quietly.

Renzulli's eyes looked like they were going to bug out. "Jamie, please, you can't know it too early. People usually wait weeks to do this kind of stuff," he said trying to convince him.

"She told me when she put me as her emergency contact to wait two days, it's been eight. There has been no change in her body movement, she's still not moving. At this point I'm doing what I want, I'm not respecting what she wants." he told him and put his hands in his face, " I don't want today to be the last time I can see her." Jamie said as his eyes became watery. "This isn't Eddie. This isn't what she wants," he told him as he let a tear escape.

There were officers still outside guarding her door. Friends were there to say their goodbyes. Jamie was the only one who didn't leave the room. The room was bright, filled with flowers and balloons.

The nurse came in at 12 and excused everyone that was there out of the room. "Are you ready?" she asked with concern.

Jamie shook his head no and held her hand. He was too choked up to speak. The nurse started with the feeding tubes and fluids that were in her arms. She gently pulled them out. Jamie continued to hold onto her hand. She started to remove the ventilator when Jamie spoke, "wait for a second, stop,"

"Sir,"

"Please, just wait a second." he told her, "Eddie, please," he begged as he held her hand in both of his.

"Ready?" the nurse asked politely.

Jamie did not respond, he just watched. She started to take the tube from out of her mouth. The sound of the velcro made Jamie cringe. He didn't want to believe that this was the last time. The heart machine was still turned on.

She started to remove the tube from her mouth. As she was pulling it from her throat, she gagged on the tube. The heart machine started to beep like crazy as it started to go flatlined.

"Eddie, please" Jamie begged as tears ran down his face. "Please Eddie, please, don't do this," he said as the line continued to go flatlined.


	5. CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

he held onto her hand and stroked her face as he continued to hear the sound. He put his forehead on hers like he did with their first kiss, the memories came flooding back. He watched her every moment. The flatlined continued for a few more seconds before the heart monitor started back on. Jamie was in shock. He planted a kiss on her forehead, "that's my girl" She was breathing on her own without a ventilator.

Danny walked into the room a few minutes later to see a smile on Jamie's face. "She breathing on her own," Danny said with excitement.

"Yeah," Jamie said with a smile on his face. "Now I just need her to wake up."

"You have your party tomorrow, don't you?" Danny asked.

Jamie looked over at him, "yeah, how do you know about that?"

"Eddie invited us. She told me you were only having a few people and didn't want it to be boring."

Jamie let out a laugh, "yeah, well that's Eddie for ya."

The nurse interrupted them, "she seems to be stable if anything changes or the heart monitor starts to go off a little, call us in right away."

"Thank you," Jamie said and went back to talking with Danny, "I think I'm gonna cancel though. It wouldn't be the same without her." He admitted.

"Yeah, if you're not going to enjoy it…"

"Right now, I'm just focused on her waking up. One step at a time." Jamie said adjusting himself in the seat. "I went through her locker the other day, and I found the birthday card she was giving me by accident." He said and handed him the card to read.

"Jamie, this is more than some kind of best friend card. How have you not taken the hint yet?"

Jamie looked at Danny, "oh I have, she admitted it to me"

Danny looked at him like he was some kind of idiot, "you really aren't the smartest kid in the bunch are you?"

Jamie chuckled, "guess not"

Frank walked into the ICU to see Jamie asleep on the chair, with his feet dangled on her bed and arms crossed. The sound of the door closing startled, Jamie. "Hey," he said to his dad.

"I see you've found your new living space," he said as a joke.

"Yeah," he laughed, "I'm not taking her out of my site," he said with a yawn.

"Jamie, you need to home and sleep."

"Dad, I'm not leaving her. Not until she wakes up at least." he insisted.

"Ok, well then, what about work. Are you ever going to go back?" He questioned him. Jamie felt like he was being interrogated.

"Dad, I have 5 years of sick days saved up and I'm not allowed back on work yet for leaving the scene. I'm not leaving her. After what happened to her. Not happening." Jamie told him.

"All right." He said with a sigh, "how's she doing?" He said as he looked at Eddie still motionless except for her chest rising and falling.

"She's keeping up. They were taking her off life support and I didn't think she would be able to make it, and here we are." Jamie said as he stood up to stretch out his leg. "I don't know how I would cope if I lost her."

"At least she breathing on her own. That's the first step. Keep me posted."

"I will," Jamie said as he watched him leave the room.

"All right tough girl, what do I have to do to get you to wake up?" He said to her before he planted a kiss on her lips and fell asleep back on the chair.

Jamie woke up to the sound of Danny, Erin, Frank, Henry and all the kids in Eddie's room singing Happy birthday to him. They had a cake, candles, and presents all waiting for him. When they finished singing, "uncle Jamie, what are you going to wish for." Nicky asked.

"Eddie to wake up." He said as he looked over at her and sighed.

They cut the cake and continued to pass around a piece for everyone. They grabbed the bag of presents and placed them in front of his feet to open.

All the chatter and noise seemed to do something. Eddie's eyes started to flutter open, except nobody noticed because they were all talking with each other. Her throat was dry so she couldn't say anything. She was confused why everyone was here and then she saw the happy birthday balloons.

Danny took a glimpse at Eddie and saw her eyes were opened. She was sitting still, still not moving, probably too weak. Danny smiled at her, "Jamie," he said as he looked back over to Eddie.

"Eddie?" He asked as a smile drew an across her face and tears started to roll down both of their faces. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. She still hasn't said a word. When he let go, she tried to say something, but she just ended up having a coughing fit. Jamie grabbed the water cup next to her bed and fixed the bendy straw so it was facing towards to her mouth and he held up for her to drink.

"Happy Birthday," she said sweetly with a large grin across her face. Jamie and everyone else in the room laughed when she spoke, it was the first thing she had said to anyone in a week. Everyone left the room to give them some privacy.

Jamie sat on the bed with his legs dangled down, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "you were my birthday wish" and placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, their foreheads on each other and they started to laugh. "I love you," he told her which made her start to cry, happy tears.

"I love you too," she responded.

Jamie woke up with his arm numb. He felt something soft against his face, Eddie. Her hair was dangled all over him and her body was on top of his arm.

Eddie was fast asleep. When Jamie tried to move his arm out from under her she started to awake and groaned. She fluttered her eyes opened and saw Jamie.

"Hey, go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly not to startle her. Jamie adjusted his arm and wrapped it back around her. She placed her head on his chest nuzzled her body to fit his. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She slept for a good hour before she woke up shaking, her breathing was uneven, she was slightly moving around which startled Jamie awake.

"Hey, hey, Eddie." He said trying to wake her up without scaring her.

Her eyes shot open and she lifted herself up and looked around the room before she saw Jamie behind her. She broke down.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay" he said to her as he held her in his arms, not letting go.

Renzulli walked in about an hour later, Eddie was still asleep.

"Hello!" Renzulli said in excitement.

Jamie immediately put his hand up in front of his lips, motioning him to be quiet, but it was already too late. Eddie's eyes opened in exhaust. She stretched her arms out a little and looked up at Jamie before slowly turning her head to look at Renzulli.

A small smile took over Eddie's face. "Hey Sarge" she said, her voice hoarse.

"I'm glad to see you awake Janko, you gave us a scare." He said as he walked over to the side of her bed.

She laughed again before she started to cough. Jamie grabbed the water from next to the bed and carefully placed it in her hands. Her color was started to come back, but she was still weak and out of it. "What happened?" She asked.

Renzulli looked at Jamie, "you didn't tell her yet?"

"I was going to, but she just woke up yesterday and was exhausted. Plus, i didn't want to overwhelm her with everything." Jamie said.

"I'll let Jamie explain it to you later." Renzulli said. "Im glad your ok." He told her. "I also gave Jamie permission to look in your locker."

Eddie facial expression was so surprised, "wait why?" she asked and then it hit her a second later, "wait, no you didn't see your birthday card did you?" she questioned.

Jamie didn't answer he just stared into space.

"Jamie!' she said trying to be upset as she pushed him weakly.

"I'm sorry, i was just searching, and then i saw it, and… well," he told her.

Renzulli laughed. "My fault Janko" He said and moved on to a different conversation, "so, when do you think you'll be able to go home?" he asked.

Jamie answered for her, because he knew she was going to argue, "she's not going home anytime so soon. We thought you were dead for over a week. I need to make sure nothing is gonna happen to you if we go back home." he said to both of them.

"Sarge, when can i get back to work?" she asked annoyed, "Dad over here is being controlling." she said as she pointed her fingers towards him.

Renzulli was not expecting that, "oh Janko, i think you're still a little woozy from the drugs." he said laughing along with Jamie.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He said to her as she was trying to make a pouty face. "I'm glad you're doing well." He told her.

"I'm hungry," she complained to Jamie.

Jamie looked at her and shook his head, "look who's back to normal." He said jokingly.

She pouted, "please, I'm serious. I'm starving."

"Can you wait a little?" He asked her, "another hour at least?"

"AN HOUR" she said as she dragged on her words as she spoke. "I haven't eaten normal food in over a week, and you want me to wait an hour?" She said, "not happening!"

Jamie laughed, "all right, let's go find you some food." He helped Eddie out of the bed as she held onto his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as he continued to roll her around the hall.

"To get you food, like you asked." he said as he turned the corner.

Eddie was still facing Jamie when they came to their destination. The table was set up like a normal sunday dinner for Jamie and the rest of the Family. Everyone was waiting for Eddie to arrive. The food was cooked and placed.

When Eddie turned around, she was in shock, "Jamie?" she said softly as she turned her head back around to look at him.

"You said you were hungry, so I passed on the word." He told her as he looked at his dad and he nodded his head to him. "You were going to make it to one of these one way or another so…" he said and everyone around him laughed.


End file.
